


cheap thrills

by VictoricaCecilia



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoricaCecilia/pseuds/VictoricaCecilia
Summary: 那天Erik接到了谋杀Charles的任务
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 2





	1. cheap thrills

**Author's Note:**

> 1.有原创角色乙女向  
> 2.ooc，逻辑不清有

1.  
Erik接过手中的任务的时候着实是有些懵的，虽然他平时比较挑任务，但是这也未免有些过于离谱......  
Shaw看见Erik有些崩坏的表情，勾起嘴角笑了笑“泽维尔家的公子哥，对你来说应该不是个问题吧。”  
Erik挑了挑眉，“怎么，难得见你盯上这种公子哥。”  
Shaw耸耸肩摆摆手，“泽维尔最近和史塔克联手和我们作对，没办法，我也不想的。”  
Erik又看了一会儿泽维尔公子哥的照片，然后揣进裤子的兜里，“知道了。”

2.  
Erik加入Shaw的第五十个任务：暗杀Charles Xavier并窃取信息。

3.  
Erik有些头疼的揉揉太阳穴，又是个长期任务。  
十分钟后，车停了，Erik下车走向下一个暂时住处。毕竟要住好几个月，还是早点来看看房子比较好，希望这次的任务不那么缠人吧，Erik边走边想。  
走到公寓楼下，Erik往上看了看，标准的高级公寓，看来Shaw为了除掉那位公子哥是真的下本了。Erik抬脚就要往公寓里走，便撞到了一个人，虽然，准确的说是被人撞了。  
那个人冒冒失失的撞上来，饶是Erik都差点没站稳，那人抬起头，“哦，我的朋友你没事吧，我刚刚要迟到了有些着急，你没事吧？”  
Erik摇摇头，“没事。”  
“哦那就好那就好，”那人安心地点点头“那我改天请你吃饭赔礼道歉吧，”他眨了眨眼“不要拒绝我嘛，就给我个机会吧。”  
Erik思索了一会，点点头表示同意。  
那人生怕Erik反悔那般急匆匆从兜里翻出来名片，“我是Charles Xavier。”说完抬手看了看表“哦天啊我要迟到了，我的朋友我得先走了，记得联系我哦~”说完便跑走了。  
待Charles走开后，Erik掏出兜里的照片，又回头看一下似乎是要确认一下，然后就把照片收回去。还真是得来全不费工夫，Erik笑着摇摇头走进了公寓。

4.  
等Erik置办完家里的家具，整理完公寓已经是第三天了。终于完成大扫除，Erik瘫在沙发上忽然想起了Charles留给他的名片，他掏出名片和电话，尝试拨打了电话，希望他能记得这件事吧，Erik想。  
电话拨通没多久就被接听了，“Charles Xavier，有什么事吗？”与那日有些俏皮轻松的语气不同，这次语气正经了许多。  
Erik难得踌躇了一会儿，最后开口“你不是说要请我我吃饭吗？”  
对面沉默了一会儿，然后略带惊喜地开口“哦，原来是你啊我的朋友，那我们明天十点在小区门口的意大利餐厅？...哦，我那日见你在小区里，所以觉得你住在这里。”  
Erik点点头，虽然他也不知道他为什么打电话还要点头，“我确实住在这。”  
“哦那真是太好了，那就这么约定了？”  
“行。”挂了电话后，Erik把电话扔到沙发的另一边，希望明天能顺利的找到机会进他家门，Erik转头看了看摄像头和窃听器。

5.  
第二天Erik再次睁眼已经是九点四十了，距离约定时间只有二十分钟。Erik懊恼的揉了揉脑袋，并在心里辱骂Emma大半夜给他打电话，结果还只是为了嘲笑他。改天一定要报复回去，Erik暗戳戳的想。  
时间没有给Erik好好打扮自己的余地，Erik只能从衣柜里随便翻出几件衣服套上然后洗漱完事之后穿上鞋就出门了。虽然如此，等Erik走到餐厅的时候还是迟到了五分钟，Erik深呼吸了一下，换上略带歉意的表情，走向座位，“抱歉，我迟到了。”  
Charles抬头笑了笑“没关系，我也刚来不久。”Charles合上菜单，将菜单递给Erik，“推荐肉酱千层面，相信我，我的朋友，你绝对会喜欢的。”  
Erik翻了翻菜单，“那就肉酱千层面吧。”  
Charles喝了口水，“哦对了，我还没有问过你的名字，我的朋友。”  
“Max Eisenhardt”

吃饭的过程还算愉快，Erik发现Charles和他还算合得来，都喜欢下棋，都喜欢看老电影......走回公寓的路上，还惊奇，好吧，也不是很惊奇地发现两个人住在一栋楼里。然后Charles便热情地邀请Erik到家里作客，Erik顺水推舟答应了Charles。  
进门之后Erik环视了一下Charles的家，和自己家的格局没有太大的区别，不过Charles的家东西更多了一些。  
“哦，我的朋友，不用拘束，把这里当成自己家就行。”  
“哦。”Erik换上拖鞋。Charles见Erik进来后便去准备咖啡了，Erik见状便自行转转，顺便把摄像头装了。Erik装完摄像头的时候Charles刚刚好冲完咖啡。  
Erik和Charles聊了一些家常，Erik讲了一些“Max Eisenhardt”的人生经历，最后看了看表，Erik借时间太晚不久留了便回了家。  
回到家后Erik翻出被他打入冷宫许久的笔记本，连上摄像头，开始了做表大业。

6.  
要不是Shaw手里有证据Erik差点就要觉得Charles是个普普通通的公子哥了。Charles的日常生活就像是普通的心理咨询师一样，平时待在家里吃吃喝喝，有预约的时候再出门。至少就Erik这几天的做表，Charles在家的表现并没有任何异常。  
Erik打了个哈欠，看了看笔记本里的Charles打算去洗澡，决定借这个机会给自己冲杯咖啡。  
Erik接了个电话接受Emma的一拨嘲讽，拿着咖啡回到房间的时候Charles刚好洗完澡。Erik又想骂一骂Emma，她骂人都骂到人家洗完澡了，Erik大喝一口咖啡泄愤，然后认命坐下继续做表。  
Charles大概是被自己拌了一下，没有走稳，一下子把浴巾扯了下来，坐在笔记本面前目睹全程的Erik差点被自己的咖啡呛死，不得不说，Charles的身材还是很辣的，虽然平常吃吃喝喝，但肌肉该有还是有的，再配上Charles那张脸，人间绝色。Erik不由得惋惜，如此绝色也只能被迫薄命了。  
摄像头那头的Charles在浴巾掉了之后就抛弃浴巾直接大摇大摆的走到衣柜穿衣服。另一边的Erik本着非礼勿视的原则开始欣赏美人出浴穿衣服的场面。 

7.  
鉴于几天的室内监视都没有什么效果，Erik只能接着跟踪Charles看看他出去都干些什么。正当Erik打定主意的时候，另一边的Charles穿上西装外套准备出门，Erik不由得想还真的来得早不如来得巧，Erik找了件外套也跟着出门了。  
Charles出门之后就直接奔向咖啡馆，Erik便走向咖啡馆对面的餐厅，还好带了望远镜，Erik不由得感叹自己的机智。  
Charles刚入座没多久一个女性就来了，女朋友吧，Erik想。两个人笑着说了些什么就开始点餐，Erik撇撇嘴，无非就是什么“哦，对不起我来晚了亲爱的”“哦没关系，我也刚到亲爱的。”想到这里Erik一阵恶寒，甚至夸张的打了个寒颤。抱怨归抱怨，工作还是要做的，虽然一向讨厌情侣之间情情爱爱，Erik此时也只能认命地接着监视。  
Charles吃完甜点后就带着那位女性结账离开了，见状，Erik也结账跟着出去了。Erik在Charles走后打了个车，上车就跟司机说“跟着前面那辆车就行。”  
司机见状特别激动地说“小伙子，看不出来你是个警察啊，”没等Erik回答司机就特别热血地回复“哎哟，没想到我一把年纪还能遇上这种事，放心吧小伙子，这件事包在我身上。”为了增加可信度，司机还拍了拍自己的胸脯，Erik摆了摆手，决定顺其自然。  
结果是Erik太天真了。Erik开始后悔。  
一路上，司机大叔无比热情的搭话，这让不喜与人交往的Erik十分头疼，可为了不露馅只能硬着头皮配合。  
“小伙子，这工作挺累的吧，你看看你这黑眼圈太重了。”  
“嗯...还行吧，习惯了。”  
“哎哟，那可不成，警察保护我们生命财产安全也得多注意自己啊，身体才是革命的本钱啊。”  
“啊....是，您说的对。”Erik点点头，似乎是想为了让自己更可信一点。  
“欸，警察叔叔你们这是追的谁啊？”  
Erik的嘴角抽了抽，怎么看都应该是我叫你叔叔吧，Erik有些崩溃地想。  
司机说完好像意识到什么“是大案子吧，警察是不是都有那种保密协议什么的？”  
Erik哪里知道警察的行情，他只能无奈地点点头。  
就在Erik走向崩溃的边缘的时候，车子停下来了，看来是Charles到了地方，Erik此时内心只想抓住Charles感谢他然后全然忘记自己是因为谁才上的这辆车。下车的时候，司机还冲Erik眨了眨眼，“警察叔叔，你们一定会成功的！”Erik只能露出一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，然后关上车门。  
Erik观察了一下周围，只是普通的高级商场，难道今天就是来约会的？Erik摸了摸后脑勺，有些疑惑的想。观察完之后Erik便慢悠悠往前走，毕竟走太极容易引起怀疑。  
Erik跟着走进女性时装店，为了不尴尬他只能到处看看衣服，然后随便买一点，没关系Emma总会消化那些衣服的，所以结账的时候Erik心安理得的让店家把衣服打包给Emma。  
所幸Charles并没有逛太久的女装区就被那位女性拉着去了男装区。那位女性一直拉着Charles挨家逛，在看到自己觉得合适的衣服然后兴奋的拿出来在Charles面前比试，如果合适，就会买下，然后那位女性挽着Charles的胳膊离开，再进入下一家，如此反复。  
Erik跟在身后感觉自己不是在出任务，而是专门出来吃狗粮的，最后为了抚慰自己单身的小心灵，就顺便给自己买了几件衣服，然后打包送回家。  
买完衣服，也许是Charles拉住她劝说了一下然后两个人就离开了商场，上车奔向下一个目的地。  
Erik也打了辆车，索性，这次的司机并不多事，虽然司机只是因为Erik的脸色看起来很吓人才不敢张嘴的，但Erik终于可以清净一会儿。  
此时，天色也见晚了，Erik望了望窗外，心里默默盘算，接下来去的地方要么是宾馆要么是夜生活场所了。果不其然，这停在了酒吧前面，Erik开始痛恨自己的机智，他都想抓着Charles的肩膀问问，宾馆他不香吗？去什么酒吧，宾馆直接搞不好吗？  
但很显然Charles是听不到他的控诉的，所以Erik还是要继续他的任务。Erik走到角落，这个角落不易被察觉到但又可以环视全场，他随便点了杯酒就开始观察Charles。  
Charles不愧是Xavier的公子哥，这种场面他可以说是十分得心应手了。此时的Charles将衬衫最上面的几个扣子解开，由于喝了酒的原因脸有些红，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，然后一口气喝完一大杯酒赢得满堂喝彩。Charles充满骄傲的接受了所有人的喝彩，随手撩了一下头发走下刚刚属于他的舞台。  
坐在台下的Erik的眼睛都直了，天知道Charles刚刚的样子有多性感，Erik觉得Charles撩得那一下头发顺便把自己的心也给撩走了，这个世界上真的会有人长得这么美吗？然后Erik就看见Charles走到了白天的那位女性身边开始开心的聊起了天。  
哦，原来他还有女朋友，还未来得及萌动的春心就被扼杀在了摇篮里，Erik有些惆怅得喝光杯中酒，然后纪念一下自己还未开始就已经死去的春心萌动。

8.  
大约晚上九点左右，Charles才准备回家，Erik深深叹了口气，出来忙活了一天，什么有用的信息也没有。  
回家之后，Erik决定泡澡，好好在浴盆里休息休息，泡了足足四十分钟，Erik才舍得从浴盆起身。  
擦完身子穿好衣服，Erik决定像往常一样喝杯啤酒，结果打开冰箱却发现冰箱空空如也。今天还真是诸事不顺，Erik摔了冰箱门，暴躁地想。  
Erik沉默了一会还是拿起钱包决定下楼买了自己心心念念的啤酒。等Erik还算顺利地走到楼下的小超市的时候刚想打开冰柜门拿出啤酒，耳边便传来熟悉的声音，“我的朋友，好巧啊，你也在这里吗？”  
该死，Erik咬了咬牙，果真今天诸事不顺，非得在这个时候遇见自己没来得及春心萌动的对象吗，但Erik只能转头干巴巴地说一句“是啊，真巧啊。”  
Charles露出了惊讶的神情，“哦我的老天，你没事吧，你看起来好疲惫的样子。”Charles有些担心地看着他。  
“没事，”Erik拿出啤酒“工作有些累而已，你呢？你看起来也有点累。”  
Charles露出了宠溺的笑容，“是啊，今天很累，一直在陪我那个妹妹来着，她才从国外回来，格外的想我。”  
“妹...妹妹？”Erik有点吃惊，所以今天的那个女性是他妹妹？话说Charles还有妹妹？  
Charles愣了一下，“是啊，”然后他反应过来“哦我的朋友，我还没和你说过我有个妹妹叫Raven，她很漂亮，应该让你们认识一下，你们一定很合得来，”Charles对Erik调皮地眨眨眼“不过她有男朋友了，所以你可能要失望了我的朋友。”  
“啊....”Erik还沉浸在今天的那位女性是Charles的妹妹的消息中，“那挺好。”然后他看见Charles露出了疑惑的表情，“额，我是说，你来买什么？”  
Charles举起手中的零食冲着Erik扬了扬，“家里的吃的没了，我来补充养分。”  
Erik笑了笑，“补充养分？”Erik指了指Charles手里的零食“靠这个？”  
Charles委屈地撇撇嘴，“怎么了，零食多好吃啊...”  
“你自己都说是零食了，怎么可能补充养分。”Erik已经懒得吐槽Charles那奇奇怪怪的逻辑了。  
Charles不甘心，他指了指Erik手里的啤酒，“那你的啤酒呢？”  
Erik晃了晃手里的啤酒“只是闲暇放松而已，”说完他看了看Charles“你不会以为我和你一样拿它补充养分吧。”  
“......我们还是赶紧结账吧，要不啤酒就不凉了。”说完Charles就跑掉了。  
Erik看着Charles恼羞成怒抛开的身影无奈地笑了，迈开脚步跟上去。

9.  
买零食事件后，Erik瘫在家里好好休息了两天，好吧，其实是因为Charles这两天也难得安分，Erik才跟着休息。Erik带着一种老母亲的欣慰看着监控器里的Charles想，要是他每天都这么安分该多好啊。  
但很显然，这是不可能的。  
Charles Xavier怎么可能安安分分呢？  
Charles接了一通电话后，就开始打扮自己。Erik见状只能认命去换衣服。  
果不其然，Charles又去了咖啡厅，Erik觉得Charles要是当个特工家底都能让他赔光，怎么见谁都在咖啡馆，啊，好像我不是，Erik后知后觉地想。然后Erik就又走进了咖啡馆对面那家餐厅，Erik由衷希望Charles可以换个地方，再这样下去Erik都要和这家餐厅的老板混熟了，店长Logan端来一盘面，“给，所以别叫老子，老子要看球。”看吧，已经熟到这个地步了。  
然后就来了一个让Erik的任务进入正轨的人--Victorica。Victorica走到Charles身边说了些什么，Charles点点头说了些什么，然后Victorica便坐在了Charles对面。  
Victorica，Tony Stark的养女，复仇者联盟里的远程和近战都十分优秀的战士，也是Shaw非常头疼的人。不过性格很怪，又找不到什么弱点，Shaw一直拿她没有办法。  
Erik打开笔记本，不出两分钟便入侵了对面咖啡厅的监控，找了一个合适的机器开始放大画面观看。Erik吃了口面想，终于开始正事了吗？  
画面里的Charles和Victorica聊的十分开心，Erik不自觉加快了吃面的速度。然后过了一段时间Charles指了指窗外，Victorica点了点头，两个人便起身准备离开。Erik见此也开始收拾东西。  
不过很显然Erik走的有点太快了，Erik在电梯口碰见了刚好回来的Charles和Victorica。Charles惊讶地说道“真巧啊，我的朋友。”  
“啊，早上工作完事了，”Erik指了指他的笔记本电脑“所以提前回来了。”说完他看了看Charles身后的Victorica。  
Charles点点头，然后他看见Erik的目光，介绍“啊，这位是Victorica。”听见自己的名字，Victorica冲Erik点点头示意。  
没加任何修饰，果然奇怪，Erik想，但他也还是回望Victorica点了点头。  
Charles有些不满“哦，Victorica，这样不礼貌的。”  
Victorica有些无奈地看向Charles，然后Charles果断妥协，“OKOK，但是你下回不能这个样子哦。”  
Victorica点了点头。  
直呼其名，言语亲昵，Erik撇了撇嘴。  
此时电梯来了，三个人进入了电梯。  
电梯运行过程中，Victorica碰了碰Charles，Charles回头看她，“今天吃什么？你可得供我饭。另外，你做的土豆泥就免了。”  
刚想回答的Charles瞬间泄气，“土豆泥不好吗？再说我只会这个......”  
“......”Victorica叹了口气，“算了，待会看看外卖吧。”  
电梯到了Charles的楼层，门开了，Erik就看着Charles便搂着Victorica出去了。啧，原来真女朋友在这吗，Erik对Charles老牛吃嫩草的行为表示不屑。

10.  
Erik回家后就一直瘫在沙发上放空自己。在不知道过了多久之后，电话响了，Erik摸出手机一看联系人--Emma便挂了，肯定没好事，Erik想。  
挂了没出几秒钟，电话就又响了。Erik没办法只能接通电话，“干什么？”  
“我什么事？大哥，你还记不记得你多久没汇报工作了？”  
“啊....”Erik算了算日子，发现自己好像确实很久没汇报了，“他今天刚和Stark那个养女见面。”  
“终于开始行动了吗.....”  
“是吗？”Erik起身去冰箱里拿啤酒“我看他们更像在谈情说爱。”Erik打开啤酒猛灌一口。  
Emma一下子沉默了，然后不确定的开口“Charles Xavier？”Erik嗯了一声“和那个Victorica？”Emma接着说。  
“是啊。”  
Emma完全是不相信的语气，“你在做梦吧，Victorica是弯的，上哪去和Charles Xavier谈情说爱？”  
“哈？”这次轮到Erik难以置信。“你怎么知道？”  
电话那头的Emma不禁翻了个白眼“她在姬圈都他妈出名了大哥，你是活在四十年前吗？醒醒，里约奥运都完事了。”  
“......”Erik决定喝一口酒冷静冷静。  
Emma见Erik不说话就接着说“她连女朋友都有了，就复仇者的Wanda Maximoff。”Emma手动传了一张照片，“你是不是单身太久想太多，算了，不提这个，那些衣服是不是你买的。”  
“嗯，前几天跟踪到女性时装，我不买也太可疑了，就顺手给你了。”  
“那你能不能挑点好看的，平时看你穿得像个人似的，怎么审美如此奇葩.....欸这个白的不错，谢了，我挂了。”  
Erik看着被挂掉的电话，不禁沉思，呵，女人。  
然后Erik打开Emma传来的照片，Victorica和Wanda手牵手亲密逛街的照片，眉眼里全是对对方的爱意。Erik又坐回沙发，开始思考，他今天看见的Charles和Victorica举止亲密不可能是假的，Charles Xavier虽然为人温和但从来都是掌握距离的，怎会让人和他如此亲密？Erik思考了十分钟，终于得出了结论：Victorica就是来骗婚的，然后他在心里给Victorica打上一个大大的红叉。

11.  
虽然生活如此操蛋，Erik的目标还遭遇骗婚，但任务还是要继续的。Charles和Stark的养女有亲密关系就说明Xavier和Stark家族合作实锤了，Erik往沙发上一靠考虑接下来的行动安排。   
要缩进关系就要见面，所以接下来的几天Erik都会和Charles“偶遇”：在Charles要去做心理咨询师的时候装作自己要上班；在Charles去买零食的时候，Erik下楼去买咖啡，等等等等。  
果不其然，如Erik所料，关系果然增进了不少，Charles也经常邀请Erik去自己家下棋，然后谈谈人生，Erik再对住在Charles家里的Victorica给几个蔑视的眼神。  
抛开任务成分，Erik觉得自己和Charles还是很合得来的。在下棋的时候总是会讨论各种各样的问题，Erik发现在很多问题上他和Charles的看法总是不谋而合，虽然也会在一些问题上产生分歧发生争执，但他们总是会像万磁王和X教授一样殊途同归。  
“哦，我的朋友，”Charles摇了摇头，“像万磁王那样是不会获得安稳的。”  
Erik挑挑眉，“X教授那种想法不也是一样吗？只有手握绝对权力才有可能实现那种天真的想法。”说完Erik走棋。  
Charles走了下一步棋，抬头说道“杀戮是不会带来平静的。”然后Charles就这么看着Erik。  
Erik被盯得有些发毛，他看向棋盘，思考了一分钟走了下一步棋，“和平从来就不是选择。”  
此时，进来送咖啡的Victorica听见这番对话忍不住吐槽，“你们是在还原第一战吗？意识形态交锋都开始了。”  
Charles闻声转头，立刻起身接过Victorica手中的咖啡，“谢谢你，我们只是在讨论万磁王和X教授的观点谁更对一点。”  
Victorica点点头，一旁的Erik悄悄翻个白眼，啧，又在谈情说爱。  
Charles想要找一个支持者一般，他对着Victorica非常认真地说“Victorica你站哪边？”  
Victorica非常不优雅地给了个白眼，“这是什么爸爸妈妈里你最喜欢谁的问题？”她看见Charles用他那双蓝眼睛非常期待地看着她，叹了口气“不好意思，我是彻头彻尾的万磁王派。”  
Erik对Victorica肃然起敬，面对那双蓝眼睛竟然还能说出拒绝的话，而且意志如此坚定。Erik看向Victorica的眼神带了一些敬畏，丝毫没有在意Victorica刚刚用的比喻。  
Charles听到自己失去了同伴特别失望又委屈巴巴地看了Victorica然后端着咖啡回到座位，然后委屈巴巴把咖啡递给了Erik，“You took her away。”  
Erik耸耸肩，“这只能证明万磁王是对的。”  
Charles立刻反驳“真理掌握在少数人的手中。”  
“哦我的朋友，”Erik笑了笑“你这个论点可是非常万磁王了。”

Charles十分热衷于拉着Erik出去玩，这个出去玩特指两个人去各种各样奇奇怪怪的地方遇到各种各样的人，然后Charles一脸骄傲地指着他们然后拍拍胸脯对着Erik说“这都是我教过的人。”然后Erik一脸宠溺地附和着Charles。  
不过有时也会产生一些误会，比如Charles带着Erik去看在酒吧跳脱衣舞的前患者，两个人喝得酩酊大醉最后两个人倒在Charles家门口，最后被早起以为家里进贼的Victorica给揍醒。  
Victorica用手扇了扇，仿佛这样就能驱散空气中的酒气，“你们这是去哪了？”  
大概是酒还没有醒，Charles脱口而出“去看脱衣舞啦！”  
Victorica嫌弃地看了看Charles又看了看Erik，Erik点点头“Charles说的对。”  
“两个老变态。”Victorica留给Charles和Erik两个独家醒酒拳就走了，徒留两个满头大包的醉汉站在门口。  
Charles揉了揉脑袋，转头看向同样揉着脑袋的Erik，“你说....我们是不是说错了。”  
“嗯，我们应该说去喝酒的，这样她就不会发现了。”  
Charles眼神亮了亮，崇拜的抓住Erik“你好聪明啊我的朋友，我怎么没有想到。”  
然后路过听到两个人谈话的Victorica又留下了两个独家拳头。  
“女人好可怕啊，她为什么什么都知道。”  
“她上辈子一定是个做表的。”

Charles带着Erik一起购物，Charles下车锁门，似乎忽然想起来什么但又好像没想起来，他决定问问Erik，“我们出来买什么？”  
Erik思索了一会，“是你叫我出来的，Charles。”  
Charles疑惑了，“我总觉得我忘了点什么。”  
“说不定买的时候就想起来了。”  
“有道理，那我们走吧。”  
没走出几步，在车里的Victorica一脚踹碎了车玻璃，从窗户口跳出来，“我可以告诉你们忘了什么。”Victorica摆了摆手，“不过你们也是厉害，我敲了那么久的玻璃都不能打断你俩在那深情对视。”  
Victorica小课堂温馨提示：不要把任何人锁在车里丢下，否则车是会被打坏的。

过了几天Victorica就离开了，在走之前，Victorica特地敲开Erik的门。Erik在开门的一瞬间看见是Victorica的第一反应是自己暴露了，然而出乎Erik的意料，Victorica只是抬手拍了拍Erik的肩，“不知道你是怎么想的，但我是清白的。”然后转身离开。

12.  
Erik瘫在沙发上一动不动，其实Charles今天也出门了，但是Erik一点行动的欲望都没有。Erik觉得他最近不是很正常，按理来说少了Stark家的Victorica任务应该会无比顺利，但是Erik就是提不起做任务的力气。  
Erik深吸一口气，站起身去冰箱拿了一罐啤酒，猛灌一口，决定先去汇报工作再说。这次是Shaw接的电话。  
“Xavier最近有什么动作吗？”  
“最近刚和Stark的养女谈完。”Erik喝了一口啤酒。  
“哦？”  
“应该是最近会有动作。”Erik思索了一会，“所以是要把他怎么办？”  
Shaw听言沉默了一会，“哦，Erik，你怎么忽然心慈手软了起来呢？”  
“......”Erik望了望天花板，“解决他必然会引起大关注。”  
“哦......”Shaw意味不明的笑了笑，“你总会解决的，Erik，是吗？”  
“......”E rik沉默了一会，决定直接把电话挂掉。Erik深深叹了一口气，把剩下的啤酒喝光走出房间，坐回监控前，看到回来的Charles对着电视笑得非常没有形象，Erik叹出了今天不知道第几次的气。Erik往后一靠瘫在椅背上，开始放空自己。  
他忽然想起那天下棋的时候Charles说的，“即使面对黑暗也不要丧失希望，因为我们心怀光明。”  
Erik只是挑了挑眉，“心怀光明吗？我觉得未必。”  
Charles将目光从棋盘上移开，抬起头十分认真地看着Erik，“是的。我的朋友，我看到了你内心深处的美好。”  
Charles的目光过于锋利，只一眼就将Erik内心的层层枷锁劈开，让内心深处的事物完完全全暴露在阳光下，Erik有些心虚的吸了吸鼻子，重新看向棋盘“是吗......”  
Charles依旧那么看着Erik，“You are not alone.”  
Erik内心的冰原迎来了一抹光，绽放了一朵玫瑰，不惧寒冷，不畏孤独，向往光明。

Erik点上一根烟，吸一口，吐出烟。  
他忽然想起圣诞节的时候Charles执意要Erik一起来吃团圆饭，不过，虽说是团圆饭也就只有Erik和Charles两个人而已。  
Charles看到Erik略带疑惑的眼神，不好意思地笑了笑，“Raven去和男朋友过了，所以今天只剩下我这个孤寡老人了。”  
Erik点点头，他看了看桌上丰富的菜肴，不出意外应该全是外卖，“这么多，我消受得了吗？”  
Charles沉默了一会，拉住Erik，“你值得，我的朋友，你当然值得。”  
也许是灯光的缘故，Charles的双眼是那么耀眼Erik有些不敢直视，但Charles非常坚定的告诉他，“你值得。”  
Erik内心的冰原开始融化，冰封许久的寂静之地开始产生裂痕，春天的暖意透过裂缝溜进冰原，温暖周围。

Erik将烟熄灭，关闭笔记本，决定去洗个澡。

13.  
Erik足足瘫在床上整整两天，在这两天里，Erik一直在头脑风暴。而头脑风暴的焦点就是他的疑似被骗婚但被女方单方面澄清的任务对象Charles Xavier。  
他无疑是喜欢Charles的，可是，喜欢到什么程度呢？所有的人都喜欢一厢情愿认为自己的喜欢是多么深沉，Erik也不例外，可Erik内心深处总有个声音提醒他他的喜欢不过是流于表面，肤浅而自负。思来想去，Erik还是心不甘情不愿地拿起电话咨询Emma。  
“所有你凌晨三点给我打电话就是为了问你的情感问题吗，高中生？”隔着电话，Erik也能感受Emma的白眼。  
“快点。”  
“......”Emma叹了口气，“你这么纠结就证明喜欢已经不是流于表面了吧。”  
“......”  
“你要是还纠结就可以想象你会不会为了他去死。”Emma打了个哈欠。  
“不。”Erik停顿了一秒，“但我会杀了那个让他死的人。”  
“哦......”Emma略带调笑的回答，“既然这样我去睡了......好自为之。”  
“嗯。”

14.  
一大早Erik就急匆匆跑下楼敲Charles的公寓门，迎接他的是显然还没有睡醒的Charles，“唔......谁啊，这么早......原来是你啊，我的朋友，这么早有什么事吗？”  
Erik有些局促地咳嗽一声，点点头，Charles侧身让Erik进屋。  
Erik有些过于紧张，紧张到把Charles端上来的水一口喝光。他摸了摸头发，希望不是很凌乱，Erik心虚地想。  
“我知道这可能有些唐突，但有些事我必须要告诉你.....其实我们的相遇并非偶然，我是Shaw派过来暗杀你的。但后来我发现我无法完成这个任务。在这之前我思考了好久，我发现我很喜欢你，也许称得上是爱......”  
Charles沉默很久，Erik不知道该做什么打破沉默，最后在Erik想遁地逃走的时候Charles开口，“我可没有洗澡后裸奔的习惯，我的朋友。”Erik愣了，他抬头望向那双带着笑意的蓝眸，自己也忍不住笑了起来。

“所以，你早就知道了？”Erik搂着Charles问。  
“是啊。”Charles狡黠地笑笑，“为了策反你我可是费了不少心机。”  
Erik挑眉，“是吗？比如？”  
Charles翻身而上，“我觉得这不是现在的重点，Erik。”

15.  
第二天一大早，Erik就被Charles摇醒，Erik眯着眼睛找到Charles的方位，然后一把拉过Charles搂住，“这么早干什么啊？”  
Charles拍了拍Erik的手臂“今天要去和Tony他们商量大事呢，快起来。”  
Erik哀嚎一声，睁开迷茫的眼睛“我为什么也要起来？”  
Charles艰难地移开Erik的手臂，坐起来，回头眨了眨眼，“作为前内部人员，当然可以提供不少情报。”  
Erik跟着Charles起身，将脑袋搭在Charles的肩膀上，半眯着眼睛，懒懒地开口“这就让我去好吗？这么信任我？”  
Charles伸手揉了揉Erik的脑袋，“你不也是一样吗，Erik？”  
Erik听完笑了笑，决定起床。

Erik和Charles进入复仇者会议厅的时候一瞬间空气都安静了。  
Steve直接将Tony掩护在身后，而Tony拍了拍Steve的肩膀示意自己没事。James和Natasha顺手摸向在腰里的枪，Wanda直接拿起武器，总之全员戒备，除了一脸“我就知道你们有一腿”的Vic。  
Charles伸出手，“冷静冷静，事情不是你们想的那样......”  
呆在一旁的Vic拿下Wanda手里的武器，“所以你们果然搞在一起了。”  
所有人听到这句话震惊地望向语出惊人的Vic，Tony甚至震惊到破音地喊了句“什么???!!!”

“所以.....”Tony指了指Erik“他反水了？”  
Charles点点头。  
Vic点评，“爱情的力量真伟大。”

Tony伸了个懒腰，看着Charles“所以你的前内部人员先生有什么内部情报吗？”  
“Shaw平常都深居简出，如果出门身边一定会带着白皇后，平常他都呆在机关重重的基地里发布任务。”  
“你记得基地构造吗？”Steve抬头询问。  
“我可以带你们进去。”  
......  
“那就这样。”Steve手点桌子，“Nat，Bucky，你们两个带着人作为先攻部队跟着Lehnsherr攻打Shaw基地，”  
Natasha和James点点头表示同意。  
“我和Tony和往常一样，随机辅助。”  
“随机辅助什么意思？”Erik有些疑惑。  
“就是打野。”Vic简单快速解决这个疑问。  
“Wanda，你负责远程协助。”  
“没问题，不过这次就我一个远程协助啊？”  
“嗯。”Steve点点头。“Vic，你是本次任务的攻坚作战成员，需要你的远程和近战的能力，在逆境中一发扭转战局。”  
Vic比了个ok的手势，“没问题，slay交给我。”  
Steve补充，“不过万事小心，以自己安全为主。”  
Vic点头。  
“那，就劳烦Xavier继续提供场外支持了。”  
“哪里哪里。”

由于Erik的情报支持，或许还得加上Emma，攻打异常顺利。但Shaw早有察觉Erik会反水，早就设好外援埋伏等着Erik和复仇者的到来。  
“哦，Erik，”Shaw失望地摇摇头，“你还是选择了那边。”  
Erik皱眉，“你也没有人了，投降吧。”  
Shaw仿佛听见什么很好笑的东西开始大笑，“哦，你还真的认为我会一点准备都不做吗，Erik？”Shaw打了个响指。  
Erik望向周围，又望了望Shaw，可是无事发生。Shaw自己也很惊讶，他刚想起身，Vic便杀了进来，她甩了甩手里的刀，看了看Erik一行人，“看来我还挺及时。”  
“我的人呢？”Shaw有些愤怒。  
Vic这才回头看Shaw，淡定地开口，“啊，你是说潜伏在基地里的人吗？”Vic看Shaw点点头，“死了。”  
“干得漂亮，Vic。”Natasha不禁给Vic点个赞。  
James笑了笑，“真的一发逆转战局啊，干得太好了。”

最后复仇者大获全胜，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

16.  
Charles幸福地往后一瘫，“现在都结束了，想干些什么?”  
“就去法国吧。”


	2. Peeping Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这天，Tony神秘兮兮找到Charles……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：1.题目为bgm 一如既往ooc，无逻辑无剧情  
> 有私设，也有私货

1.  
Tony一大早就跑到Charles的公寓，Charles带着哈欠开的门。  
“哦老天，”Tony充满嫌弃地看着Charles，“你这起得真够晚的。”  
“别说的好像你在你家那位面前能起得很早一样，”Charles侧身，“所以找我什么事？”  
Tony朝Charles扬了扬手里的资料，“大事。”  
“所以是有什么大事啊？”Charles关门，打了个哈欠往屋内走。  
Tony叹了口气，“你能不能稍微关心一下你自己的消息？Shaw已经盯上你了。当然像你这样的公众人物解决起来必然很麻烦，”Tony将手中资料递给Charles，“所以他应该会派实力比较强的Erik Lehnsherr。”  
还挺帅的嘛，Charles翻开资料想。Tony转头一看Charles不说话就知道Charles的想法，“劝你收起你那大胆的想法，他可不是什么随随便便就能被人勾走的类型。”  
“知道了，爱操心的老父亲。”Charles嘴上答应着，心里却开始盘算怎么把那位看起来就很辣的Erik Lehnsherr先生泡到。过了好一会Charles才恋恋不舍的将眼睛从Erik的照片上移开，Charles看了看没有离开的意思的Tony，“你还有什么事吗？”  
Tony捂住心口一副很受伤的样子，“几天不见你就这么无情了吗，你爹很受伤。”  
Charles翻了个白眼，“滚。”  
“不过，需不需要我找个人给你镇场子？”Tony坐到Charles旁边，用手肘轻怼Charles。  
“这样反而会引起疑心，怎么？担心我？”Charles带着些许调笑看了看Tony“再说了我有那么弱吗？”  
“不，我怕到时候你丢人。”  
“......滚。”

2.  
Charles准备好好享受没有监视的最后几天，刚想扑到床上，手机就响了。  
“oh fuck you”Charles不情不愿地接起电话，语气不善地出声，“有什么事吗？”  
“wow，火气不小啊，”Tony用夸张的语气回答，“今天是要日常会议，这可是你定的。”  
Charles无奈的躺在床上，留恋地蹭了几下还没享受多久的床，“行了，我待会过去。”  
早知道就不订在今天了，Charles烦躁地想。  
3.  
Charles叹了口气走出电梯。刚想走出公寓便愣住了，Charles定睛一看，站在公寓门口的正是Erik Lehnsherr，Charles忽然觉得今天出门还是很值的，终于等到你呀，Charles美滋滋地想。  
Charles往回走了几步，转身做出一副急冲冲的样子就往门外，准确的说是门外的Erik那冲。Charles故意撞到Erik然后十分惊慌地抬头，“哦，我的朋友你没事吧，我刚刚要迟到了有些着急，你没事吧？”  
Erik看到Charles的脸愣了一下，摇摇头，“没事。”  
“哦那就好那就好，”Charles表面安心点点头，内心十分窃喜，看来招数还是很成功的嘛，Charles得意地想，“那我改天请你吃饭赔礼道歉吧，”Charles使出自己的招数眨眼“不要拒绝我嘛，就给我个机会吧。”  
Erik沉默了，这让Charles有些心里没底，果然还是太快吗？不会吧，我可是他的任务对象欸，他不是应该抓住机会吗？Charles十分郁闷。  
过了一会，Erik还是点头同意了，Charles生怕Erik变卦，赶紧掏出自己名片塞到Erik手里，“我是Charles Xavier。”为了表演的更合理，Charles看了看手表，装出一副因为迟到所以很惊慌的表情，“哦天啊我要迟到了，我的朋友我得先走了，记得联系我哦~”然后溜之大吉。  
Charles打开手机，屏保是那天偷拍的Erik资料的照片看了一会儿，鱼上钩了，下面就该骗他上来了。

4.  
Charles走到咖啡馆，发现了早就等得不耐烦的Tony和安抚Tony情绪的Steve。Charles做出一副嫌弃的表情，“你们秀恩爱非得到我这个单身人士的面前吗？”  
瘫在Steve怀里的Tony懒懒抬起眼皮，“谁让你来的实在是晚的离谱，”Tony甚至用手指了指手表加强语气，“你迟到了半个小时！”  
Charles无奈地笑了笑，看见Tony不满控诉的眼神后举起双手，“好好好，今天我请客。”  
Tony轻哼一声算是同意，Steve搂紧Tony向对面的Charles解释“Tony就是这样.....”  
Charles不甚在意地摆摆手表示自己已经习惯了好友这副德行，然后低头继续看菜单。  
Tony一脸难以置信地看向Steve，“哦老天，你是站在哪边的？再说本来也轮到他请客了吧？”  
Charles点完餐后合上菜单，打断对面含情脉脉的热恋情侣，他可不想再吃狗粮了，“所以，我们是不是该谈正事了。”  
Tony听到谈正事便坐了起来，整了整自己的衣领，“算算日子，那位杀手先生是不是也该来了？”  
Charles挑了挑眉，“所以呢？”  
“既然Shaw想刺探我们的消息，我们就反过来利用这个刺探他的消息。”  
“哈？”  
Tony摊了摊手，“反正你也对他挺感兴趣的，正好借这个机会收集点情报。”  
“你找我不会就因为这个吧......”Charles难得无语，做了很久思想建设才下来的结果就是一条短信就能说明白的事？  
“那怎么可能？”Tony在Steve不赞同的目光中喝了一大口咖啡，“根据Jar的云计算，Shaw最近应该要，”说到一半Tony看了看周围确认没有人然后才小声继续，“他应该要攻打我在布鲁克林的火药点了，我想借机削弱他一把，怎么样，顾问先生？”  
“削弱的前提是他真的要派人去，我的意思是，是那种有点排面的人。”  
“这你放心，我最近用它用的很勤，而且我们这边的史密斯夫妇常去那逛。”   
“那......”Charles吃了一口蛋糕，思考了一会，“那你可以带头挑事然后把人引导那......”

5.  
Charles再次伸了个懒腰，扑倒床上，尽情的呼吸了属于床的咸鱼的空气后才懒懒地翻过身。  
接下来几天就先安心当自己的心理医生，然后静静等待鱼和自己联系了，Charles望着天花板想。  
9.  
Charles满心自信地认为Erik会很快联系自己，然而残酷的现实就是Charles眼巴巴盯着手机盯了三天也毫无动静。  
Charles不解的看着手机，不应该啊，说好的我是任务目标呢？做任务都这么不积极的吗？Charles烦躁地把手机扔到一边，瘫在办公椅上。

想要来探望一下自己哥哥看看是否存活的Raven刚进办公室就看见Charles一会高兴一会悲伤一会郁闷一会丧气，本来想打招呼的Raven默默退出，边摇头叹气边说“又疯了一个。”

10.  
Charles一脸郁闷地用叉子戳着盘中的食物完全没有下口吃的意思。坐在对面的Raven实在是看不下去Charles的浪费食物行为，出声劝阻，“Charles，你要是再戳盘子都要被你戳烂了。”  
Charles才回过神来，停止了自己摧残食物的行为，“你也是，”Charles抬眼看了看Raven，“因为我请客，你这还真是不客气。”  
Raven撇撇嘴，“失恋了？今天这么针对你可爱的妹妹。”  
Charles没有否定，只是长叹了一口气。  
Raven吃惊地咽下食物，“我天？真叫我说中了？”  
“我给了他联系方式，”Charles隐瞒了实情说，“这都第三天了还没有回复！”Charles拿起叉子狠狠插向盘中菜。  
“放心吧老哥，就你这个样子哪个男人不会对你动心？”Raven起身拍了拍Charles当作安慰，“兴许他只是忘了呢？”  
Charles充满了不相信，掏出手机就想给Raven示意Erik是多么过分，然后手机铃声响了，是未知号码。  
“看吧，我就说会来的。”Raven得意地说。  
Charles一看就起身想离开，走之前弯腰搂住Raven亲了亲她的头发，“我先走了，下次再请客。谢啦，Raven”

没有带钱的Raven只能眼睁睁地看着Charles跑走，“呵，男人。”Raven叹了口气掏出电话打给自己的男朋友Hank，让他赶紧过来救急。“不愧是心理学博士，原本想坑他一把结果把自己坑了。”Raven愤愤地想。

跑远的Charles深呼吸一下稳住自己兴奋的语气，即使知道对面是谁也得稳住，接通电话，“Charles Xavier，有什么事吗？”  
对面犹豫了一会儿才开口，“你不是说要请我我吃饭吗？”  
哼哼，鱼最终还是上钩了，Charles得意地想。于是Charles做出惊喜的语气，仿佛自己才想起来电话那头的人是谁的样子，“哦，原来是你啊我的朋友，那我们明天十点在小区门口的意大利餐厅。”Charles停顿一下，稍稍解释了一句，“哦，我那日见你在小区里，所以觉得你住在这里。”  
电话那头的人安慰状开口，“我确实住在这。”  
“哦那真是太好了，那就这么约定了？”Charles用惊喜的预期说。  
“行。”对面爽快答应后便挂断电话。但Charles并不在意这一失礼行为，把电话号码储存为联系人，署名为：鱼。

11.  
Charles回家后第一件事便是打开自己衣柜，从左到右，从上到下审视了一遍后，选择了一套正经不古板，活泼不放荡的休闲西装。虽说是西装但却不是制服样式，衬衫设计取消了上面的两个扣子，使得衣服整个提感觉不会那么严肃，颜色也不是古板的黑色，而是和他眼睛相同的宝石蓝色。西裤也并非普通的宽松版，做了一定程度的修身，可以恰到好处的体现肉感的恰到好处的双腿和又圆又翘的臀部。Charles满意地将这套衣服挂出来，美滋滋去洗澡。

第二天Charles罕见起了个大早，把自己的胡子挂掉，顺便还用粉底让最近总在修仙的脸看起来好一点，最后用发胶固定了一下发型。  
Charles准备完毕后看了看镜子中的自己暗道一声完美便满意的出门。

12.  
即使Charles起了个大早，最后他还是掐点到的餐厅，不过看到Erik并没有到Charles稍稍放下了心。  
服务员见有客人来便上前询问“您好，请问一共几位？”  
“两位。”  
“好的，客人请往这边走。”

Charles看了没一会菜单，Erik匆匆赶来，“抱歉，我迟到了。”  
Charles抬头看到Erik一脸歉意，笑了笑，摆摆手示意自己根本不在意，“没关系，我也刚来不久。”。Charles想了想决定还是把选择权交给对方，合上菜单递给对方，“推荐肉酱千层面，相信我，我的朋友，你绝对会喜欢的。”说完Charles狡黠地眨眨眼。  
Erik翻了一会菜单决定接受Charles的安利，“那就肉酱千层面吧。”

是不是该问名字了？不过他应该不会说真名，真好奇会用什么样的假名，Charles边想边装作不经意间开口，“哦对了，我还没有问过你的名字，我的朋友。”  
Erik将目光移回Charles身上，微笑说道，“Max Eisenhardt”

吃饭的时候，Charles完全把自己教导Raven的“吃饭的时候不要说话。”抛在脑后，向Erik发起闲聊邀请。  
Charles发现Erik不仅长相对他胃口，连灵魂也是。在三观和兴趣爱好上惊人的一致，用Charles的比喻就是老式相机和胶卷无法独立依存，他们是对方命中注定的soulmate。

走回公寓的路上，Charles顺水推舟邀请Erik到自己家做客，Charles拍拍Erik，“哦，我的朋友，不用拘束，把这里当成自己家就行。”  
Erik应了一声开始脱鞋，Charles见状便去厨房倒咖啡。Charles时不时往门外看一眼，看看那位杀手先生有没有安装完监控器，Charles简直想给自己颁个最佳受害人奖，这年头像他这么敬业配合的受害人可上哪去找啊。  
在看到Erik停止“闲逛”后，Charles才不慌不忙把咖啡倒出来，走出厨房，仿佛刚刚煮好咖啡一样。

“我的朋友，你怎么会搬到这里？”说完，Charles走了一步棋。  
坐在对面的Erik挑了挑眉，“我觉得这种事情一般都是先自报家门的？”棋走一步。  
“我吗？”Charles笑了笑，“我应该算个还算有点名气的心理咨询师？”Charles挪动棋子，“该你了，我的朋友。”  
“一个长得还算及格的程序员？”Erik想了想回答。  
你那哪是还算及格，那叫非常辣了好吗，Charles虽然在心中呐喊，嘴上还是很平静的调侃，“哦，我的朋友，你可真是太低估自己了。”

虽说两个人打着下棋的名义，但到最后两个人已经遗忘摆在桌上未完的棋专注于聊天，Charles永远不会承认最后是觉得自己可能赢不了才带头转移注意力的。  
Erik看了看表，“时间不早了，那我就先不打扰了。”  
Charles转头看了看钟表发现时间真的很晚，“我都没有注意到这个。我送你出去吧。”  
Charles笑着送Erik到门口，Erik便离开了。门关上之后Charles的眼神立刻冷了下来，回头看了看自己的公寓，打了个哈欠，算了还是明天再看看那些监控在哪吧，现在先睡觉睡觉，Charles边想边往卧室走。

13.  
第二天Charles摸清监控器的方位后便自作主张开启假期模式。毕竟鱼已经上钩了，休息也是很正常的，Charles十分理直气壮。

当然，在复仇者大厦忙着消灭Shaw的复仇者们不是这么想的，但Charles很自觉地忽略这些声音。

14.  
自作主张休假的代价就是你永远不可能睡到自然醒，Charles勉强睁开眼睛看向手机屏幕上的Raven的来电显示，充满怨念的想，报应，这都是报应。  
虽然如此，自己妹妹大人的电话还是要接的，要不然Raven会直接杀到家里，叹了口气，还是接起电话，“喂？”  
“Charles我明天就回来了，记得出来陪我！”Raven再次强调“千万别忘了，你要是放我鸽子你就死定了！”  
“是是是，我不会放你鸽子的大小姐，”Charles敷衍地应和Raven，“不过你明天回来，这么早告诉我干什么？”说完打了个哈欠。  
“还早？这都中午十二点了！”Raven难以置信的说完之后沉默了一会就知晓了自己哥哥的状况，“你又自作主张休假？”  
“读书人的事，能叫自作主张吗？”Charles揉了揉眼睛准备起床，“我可是有正当理由的。”  
Raven早就熟知Charles的秉性，“哦是吗？Natasha给我打电话的时候可不是这么说的。”  
“......”  
“算了，别忘了明天陪我！”  
“妹妹，你应该学会长大了，既然有男朋友可以迫害就不要总迫害你哥哥了。”Charles语重心长地说。  
“你只是想睡懒觉吧.....再说了，就是因为要和男朋友约会所以才要提前让你帮我买几件衣服啊。”  
“你不是有很多衣服吗，还用买？”Charles想了想自家妹妹一个屋子都装不下的衣服量。  
“这么重要的约会怎么可能穿以前穿过的衣服啊.....算了，这种心情你这个单身狗是不会懂的。”  
“是是是，”Charles倒了一杯水，“我这个单身狗不懂，所以应该也不需要明天我出去吧。”  
“别别别，啧，明天我请客。”  
“明天十点我到你家楼下。”Charles满意的喝了口水。

在Charles看完充满暗示意味的疑犯追踪后，决定洗个澡结束这一天。  
Charles足足泡了一个小时才依依不舍地离开浴缸围上浴巾走出浴室。Charles习惯性看向监控器的方向，忽然一个想法产生了。Charles故意在再次迈步的时候一只脚踩到另一只脚，假装不小心跌倒从而浴巾脱落。  
哼哼，真好奇他是什么表情，Charles一边裸身起来走到床边瘫在床上想。

15.  
虽然前一天在电话里千般万般不愿意，第二天Charles还是早早起床打扮了一下自己去见自己的妹妹。  
Raven一脸震惊地看着打扮的光鲜亮丽的Charles，“你今天抽风了？打扮的这么好看？”  
“这怎么了？”  
“屁。”Raven一脸不屑，“你什么时候和我出门不是跟个宅男一样？怎么还突然转性了？”  
“这不是和亲爱的妹妹很久不见了嘛。”  
“哦。”Raven不优雅地翻了个白眼。  
“好了好了，”Charles搂住Raven往前走，“先去吃饭先去吃饭。”  
突然短信提示音响起，Raven看了眼手机，“你先去吧，我去拿快递。”  
“你买什么了？”  
“我出差买的化妆品。”

Charles在咖啡厅又等了一会才等到Raven，Raven一脸抱歉，“抱歉抱歉，但真的很想用用那个化妆品。”  
Charles摆摆手，“没关系，我又回家呆了一会才过来。早就知道你会这样。”  
“.....行，原本我还想请你吃甜品，但看来没什么必要。”  
“别别别，”Charles一下瘫在沙发上，“我等你等得好苦啊，你是不知道啊.....”  
Raven不耐烦地摆摆手，“行了行了，请你吃就是了，瞧瞧你为五斗米折腰的样子吧。”  
“民以食为天，有什么丢人的。”

Charles吃完之后便和Raven打车去了附近的商场。  
逛街的过程总是无聊的，Charles无聊地等在外面，负责在Raven出来后讲一句“这件衣服真适合你，你穿着真好看。”然后等待Raven再一次出来。  
什么时候才完事啊，Charles打个哈欠，无奈的想。  
Raven搂紧Charles的胳膊，装作亲昵地说话一样靠近Charles，“我感觉有人在监视我们。”  
Charles一脸无辜，“是吗？我没有感觉到啊，可能是你的错觉吧。”说完Charles有意无意看向了走在后面的Erik，看了看Erik手中的女装，眯了眯眼睛。  
Raven看到Charles那一言难尽的表情，十分疑惑，“你怎么了？”  
Charles回神摇摇头，“没什么。”

将衣服打包让人送回家之后，Raven便兴冲冲地拉着Charles坐上出租车奔向酒吧。  
Charles解开领口的扣子，好像确实很久没有放松过了，想到这里Charles愉快地走进酒吧。  
Charles用高杯装满啤酒，顺便又解开衬衫一颗扣子便走上台，在众人疑惑而探究的目光中一口气喝光了所有的啤酒。  
在众人的喝彩中Charles随意用手撩了一下头发，像只布偶猫一样高傲的走下台，下台的时候Charles随意往Erik所在的方向瞥了一眼，似是在看Erik又好像没有，Charles微微一笑便迈开步子走回自己的座位。哼哼，就算是个石头，不还是拜倒在Charles Xavier的魅力下，Charles想。

16.  
洗完澡之后，Charles决定抱起零食回床上做一个快乐的咸鱼，但Charles却捞了个空，低头一看，零食箱空空如也，什么也没有。Charles纠结了一阵，最终屈服于零食的诱惑，叹了口气，认命般穿上衣服下楼买零食。

Charles愉快的买了一整个购物车的零食准备结账，就在走向收银台的前一刻，Charles随意地往冰柜那边看了一眼，不看还好，看了就吓一跳，站在冰柜前拿啤酒的不就是跟了自己一天的Erik吗？  
那就稍微解释一下吧，Charles走上前，用惊讶的语气对对方说“我的朋友，好巧啊，你也在这里吗？”  
Erik明显身体僵硬了一会儿，而后才慢慢转过身，强颜欢笑说出干巴巴的“是啊，真巧啊。”  
Charles并不在意，但还是装出很惊讶的样子，担心地看着他，“哦我的老天，你没事吧，你看起来好疲惫的样子。”  
“没事，”Erik转身从冰柜里拿出几罐啤酒“工作有些累而已，你呢？你看起来也有点累。”  
果然问起了这件事，Charles控制不住上扬嘴角，“是啊，今天很累，一直在陪我那个妹妹来着，她才从国外回来，格外的想我。”  
Erik很显然是并没有想到这个回答，愣了一会，“妹...妹妹？”  
“是啊，”Charles做出一副这才想起来的样子，“哦我的朋友，我还没和你说过我有个妹妹叫Raven，她很漂亮，应该让你们认识一下，你们一定很合得来，”说完Charles对Erik调皮地眨眨眼“不过她有男朋友了，所以你可能要失望了我的朋友。”毕竟你是我的，怎么可能让你半路就跑掉了呢？Charles非常理直气壮地想。  
“啊....”Erik点点头，表示自己知道了，“那挺好。”  
Charles挑挑眉，他是在庆幸自己有了机会吗？但他并不打算拆穿Erik的那些小心思，现在还不是打草惊蛇的时候，所以他只是沉默地望着Erik。  
Erik看到Charles的眼神便自觉转移话题，他看了看Charles的购物篮，“额，我是说，你来买什么？”  
Charles低头看了看自己购物篮，冲着Erik扬了扬购物篮，“家里的吃的没了，我来补充养分。”  
Erik笑了笑，Charles不满的看了看他，“补充养分？”Erik指了指Charles手里的零食“靠这个？”  
Charles十分委屈，他一个以啤酒为生的人有什么资格说我，撇撇嘴，开口为自己辩解，“怎么了，零食多好吃啊...”  
对方并没有争辩的意思，他只是带着调笑指出Charles的逻辑漏洞，“你自己都说是零食了，怎么可能补充养分。”  
但很显然Charles自己并不这么想，他觉得Erik就是在和他抬杠，于是Charles将注意力转到啤酒上，“那你的啤酒呢？”  
Erik晃了晃手里的啤酒“只是闲暇放松而已，”说完他看了看Charles“你不会以为我和你一样拿它补充养分吧。”  
“......我们还是赶紧结账吧，要不啤酒就不凉了。”Charles不想与Erik这个坏人继续争辩，并不是因为说不过他才决定结束争辩，Charles转身气鼓鼓走向收银台。

17.  
和Raven逛完街后，Charles彻底没电，十分安分地呆在家里做个合格的咸鱼，醒来吃，吃了睡。  
吃吃喝喝两天，Charles抱着抱枕幸福地瘫在沙发上，幸福地想，还有比这更幸福的日子吗？

然后，电话响了。

Charles骂骂咧咧接起电话，“你最好是有要紧的事。”  
响起的是Tony那玩世不恭的声音，“火气别这么大嘛，明天出来一下，老地方见。”  
“？？？干什么？有什么事情不能线上说，非得折腾我。”如果可以，Charles一定会把抱枕丢到Tony的头上撒气。  
“啊，我最近出去一阵，所以把Vic托付给你，反正那孩子和你处的也不错。”  
“她不是有对象吗？这时候你想起来这个了？”Charles挑挑眉，明显不相信Tony这个骗鬼鬼都不信的借口，“说！到底什么事。”  
“咳咳咳，”Tony尴尬地咳嗽了几声，“你最近是不是没怎么干正事就钓男人了？”  
“......”  
“你不说话我就当你默认了，”Tony一副“我就知道”的语气，“所以我把Vic派过去，省得你丢人。”  
“我丢个屁的人，”Charles翻了个白眼，“我看你就是单纯不想吃你女儿的狗粮所以把你女儿塞到我这。”  
“啧，看破不说破啊Charles。”  
“滚。”

话虽然是那么说，Charles挂断电话后还是穿上衣服去接Vic，毕竟总不能让孩子留宿街头住大马路啊。  
Charles没等多久Vic就来了，Vic一脸惊讶地看着独自一人的Charles，“Raven呢？我听说她来我才来的。”  
果然，大家都是被Tony骗过来的，Charles无奈地想，“......今天她约会去了。”  
“啧，失算了。早知道如此我也去约会了。”  
Charles一瞬间懂得了女儿控的Tony为什么还舍得把女儿骗出去的原因，并在心里为Tony掬一把泪。  
Vic抱怨一嘴完事之后还是乖乖坐下，“听说.....你最近在被追杀？”  
Charles一下子被口中的咖啡呛到，咳嗽了一阵才缓过来，“谁和你说的。”  
Vic摆摆手，“复仇者内部已经传开了，说什么复仇者的顾问最近因为忙着钓男人所以被追杀什么的......”  
“事件要素是对的，但怎么感觉听起来这么不对劲。”Charles打开手机，递给Vic给她看屏保，“不过确实是在钓男人。”  
“Erik Lehnsherr？！”Vic难以置信地看着手机屏幕，“是你疯了还是我疯了？”  
Charles安慰性质地拍拍Vic，“放心吧，我有数。”  
“是吗？”Vic不屑地说，“你现在看起来可不是有数的样子。”  
“鱼已经上钩了，现在就等着把他钓上来了。”  
“......行行行，你厉害你厉害。”Vic决定结束这个话题，“不过到时候他逢场作戏走了，你陷进去了别找我哭。”  
“哦，真稀奇，”Charles挑挑眉，“你一般不都是说我这样不分场合的散发善意会引领我走向死亡吗？”  
Vic翻了个白眼，“要不你以为我为什么会坐在这里？我来这里就是为了让你在自己家里哭而不是坐在地狱门口后悔你无处安放的软心肠。”  
“好吧好吧。”Charles委屈巴巴撇撇嘴，“那我们就先回去？”  
“行。”Vic起身就要走，然后顿住，像是想起什么一样，“下次约别人不要在这里了，这的咖啡真的难喝。”  
“小孩子就好好读书，不要一天总想着约会。”  
“我已经拿到博士学位证书了。”  
“......”

等走到电梯门口的时候，Charles十分惊奇地发现本该先行一步回去的Erik在电梯口等电梯，Charles惊讶地和Erik打招呼，“真巧啊，我的朋友。”  
Erik显然也没有想到会在这里遇到Charles，但他很快冷静下来，“啊，早上工作完事了，”Erik还指了指他的笔记本电脑来增加可信度“所以提前回来了。”说完他看了看Charles身后的Vic，又挑挑眉看看Charles，需要介绍的意思不言而喻。  
Charles撇撇嘴，明明两个人在战场上不知道交锋过多少次还需要我来介绍，但还是开口介绍，“啊，这位是Victorica。”  
Vic向Erik点点头算是问好。  
Charles不满地回头看着Vic，“哦，Victorica，这样不礼貌的。”  
Vic意味不明地看了Charles一眼，Charles无奈叹了口气也叫不再追究，“OKOK，但是你下回不能这个样子哦。”Vic给面子地点点头。  
刚说完，电梯就来了。  
上楼过程中，Vic碰了碰Charles，“今天吃什么？你可得供我饭。另外，你做的土豆泥就免了。”  
Charles为难的皱了皱眉，“土豆泥不好吗？再说我只会这个......”  
“......”Vic叹口气，毕竟是来做任务的，将就着过吧，“算了，待会看看外卖吧。”

等到电梯门关上之后，Vic叫住Charles，“你刚刚干什么？奇奇怪怪的。”  
“啊，”Charles一脸惊讶，“原来你发现了？”  
“废话，我干这个的，还能发现不了吗？”  
“啊，我只是想试探一下对方而已，看看他会不会吃醋什么的.....”  
“......”Vic叹了口气，“他会不会吃醋先不说，大哥，我有老婆啊喂！你不要搞我啊！”

18.  
“我去和Wanda约会了，”Vic穿上鞋转过头对Charles说。  
“你不是我的保镖吗？”  
“对啊，”Vic点点头，“所以在我回来之前努力别死了。”  
Charles翻了个白眼，“你真是最不合格的保镖，行了行了，你赶紧约会去吧。”  
回应Charles的是毫不留情的关门声。

呆在家里无人可以约会撒狗粮的Charles无聊地很，思考了一会，掏出手机给Erik发短信，“棋否？”  
没过五秒钟Charles就收到回复，“马上。”

“你要输了，”Erik挪动棋子，“那么，我的朋友，接下来你打算怎么办呢？”  
Charles根本不在意马上就要输掉的棋局，挪动棋子，“哦，我的朋友还没到最后呢，还没到沮丧的时候。”  
Erik挑挑眉，“我不认为这样的局势还能翻盘。”  
Charles却异常认真地回答了这个问题，“即使面对黑暗也不要丧失希望，因为我们心怀光明。”思考了很久，Charles才挪动棋子。  
Erik只是挑了挑眉，“心怀光明吗？我觉得未必。”  
Charles将目光从棋盘上移开，抬起头十分认真地看着Erik，“是的。我的朋友，我看到了你内心深处的美好。”  
Erik有些心虚的吸了吸鼻子，重新看向棋盘“是吗......”  
Charles笑了笑，“当然，You are not alone.”转眼之间，棋局已经翻盘，“看吧，我就说还没到唉声叹气的时候。”  
Erik 无奈的笑笑，“好像如此。”  
“所以......”Charles把玩着棋子，“你是想一败涂地还是要赢得一片天地呢？”Charles看向对面，似是在看Erik又好像透过Erik看着别人；似是在谈论棋局又好像意有所指。  
Erik挑挑眉，看看棋局，说道“我输了。”

Erik又接着下了几盘棋便离开了。  
Vic回来便看见对着棋盘陷入沉思的Charles，“他来过？”  
Charles不说话，只点点头。Vic见状撇撇嘴打算离开，却被Charles叫住，“我觉得他的内心，太多枷锁，我好像无法进去。”  
Vic转身，叹了口气，走到Charles对面坐下，静静听着。  
“我忽然不确定我能不能说服他，或者说，我不确定能不能把他拉出来。”  
“这种事从来都不是你一方说的算的，这要看他自己怎么想。”  
“那你当初是怎么想的？”  
“......”Vic思考了一会，“因为我想抛弃过去，想要和Wanda一起看看美好是什么样子，”Vic意有所指地说，“枷锁从来都不是被外力破坏的，从来都是被主人自己解开的。”

19.  
接下来的几天Vic还是好好当自己的保镖，Charles也就当自己的心理咨询师。  
Charles发现自己和Erik“偶遇”次数直线上升，果然是看见了关键人物开始进一步行动了吗......Charles看着又一次偶遇的Erik想。  
“今晚下棋吗？我们好像有段时间没下棋了。”  
“可以。”

Charles看了看Erik今天不同往常的棋风，“今天的棋风很万磁王啊。”  
“至少很管用。”Erik看了看快要赢的棋盘说。  
“哦，我的朋友，”Charles不赞同地摇了摇头，“像万磁王那样是不会获得安稳的。”  
Erik挑挑眉，“X教授那种想法不也是一样吗？只有手握绝对权力才有可能实现那种天真的想法。”说完Erik走棋。  
Charles思考了一会挪动棋子，抬头看向Erik“杀戮是不会带来平静的。”然后Charles就这么看着Erik。  
Erik被盯得有些发毛，他看向棋盘，思考了一分钟走了下一步棋，“和平从来就不是选择。”  
此时，进来送咖啡的Vic听见这番对话忍不住吐槽，“你们是在还原第一战吗？意识形态交锋都开始了。”  
Charles闻声转头看到端着咖啡的Vic，立刻起身接过Vic手中的咖啡，得到Vic算你识相的眼神，笑了笑，“谢谢你，我们只是在讨论万磁王和X教授的观点谁更对一点。”  
Vic不在意地点点头，她其实根本不好奇他们谈论什么，她只是找个理由把咖啡送出去。  
Charles觉得自己要找到一个支持者来说服Erik，他对着Vic非常认真地说“Victorica你站哪边？”  
Vic非常不优雅地给了个白眼，“这是什么爸爸妈妈里你最喜欢谁的问题？”，就连Tony都没有问过“钢铁侠和美国队长你选谁？”这样如此幼稚的问题。她看见Charles用他那双蓝眼睛非常期待地看着她，叹了口气“不好意思，我是彻头彻尾的万磁王派。”  
Charles难以置信地看着Vic，他难以置信自己的同伴竟然不支持自己，完全忘了Vic平日里就是彻头彻尾的万磁王派跟他对着干。Charles端着咖啡回到座位，然后委屈巴巴把咖啡递给了Erik，“You took her away。”  
Erik耸耸肩，“这只能证明万磁王是对的。”  
Charles立刻反驳“真理掌握在少数人的手中。”  
“哦我的朋友，”Erik笑了笑“你这个论点可是非常万磁王了。”

虽然Vic日常和自己对着干，但Charles还是十分大方的拽着她和Erik出去玩耍。  
Vic翻了个白眼表示自己并不愿意，“有这功夫我和Wanda在一起不好吗？非得和你们两个臭男人呆在一起......”  
“人多更好玩啊......”Charles一脸无辜。  
“你是想体验一家三口的生活吗？”Vic挑挑眉，“我不认为我爹和cap会同意。”  
“......”

20.  
Charles看着盛装打扮准备出门的Vic，“你确定要出去吗？”  
Vic对着镜子抹完口红，“是的，美好的一天，我选择和Wanda约会。”  
“今天圣诞欸，你走了我就一个.....你忍心吗？”  
“忍心，我要去约会了，”刚要往外走的Vic回头说，“楼上那位不也是一个人吗，你们俩可以凑在一起，正好你们臭味相投。”说完Vic便走了出去。  
“啧，不称职的保镖，早晚开了你。”Charles气愤地想，完全忘记Vic是复仇者派来的事实。  
一个人呆在家，Charles只能自己无聊的看看剧，点好几份的豪华版外卖，最后面对吃不了的外卖陷入沉思。  
Charles决定听从Vic的建议，与楼上那位臭味相投先生一起度过圣诞节。Charles觉得用手机通知实在是不是很礼貌，所以Charles走到楼上，决定当面邀请。  
Erik开门看见站在门外一脸笑意的Charles显然是有些疑惑的，Charles笑了笑，“我的朋友，要不要和我一起过圣诞节？”Charles不好意思的用手摸摸自己的鼻子，“我觉得你应该是一个人.....”  
“我确实是一个人。没关系，我习惯了，不用管我也可以。”  
Charles一听便不同意地开口，“那怎么行呢？怎么可能放着你不管呢。”  
Erik看着Charles坚定的神情，叹了口气，跟着Charles走了。

走到Charles家里，Erik看着空无一人的房子有些懵逼，无论怎么讲Charles也不会是一个人过圣诞的那一类吧。  
Charles看到Erik略带疑惑的眼神，不好意思地笑了笑，“Raven去和男朋友过了，所以今天只剩下我这个孤寡老人了。”  
Erik点点头，他看了看桌上丰富的菜肴，一眼便看出桌上的是外卖，“这么多，我消受得了吗？”  
Charles沉默了一会，拉住Erik，“你值得，我的朋友，你当然值得。”  
Erik愣了好久，自嘲般开口，“是吗......”

第二天早上，Vic便回来了，不过是回来收拾东西的。  
“你这就走了？保镖任务不管了？”Charles难以置信。  
“哦，放心吧，他不会对你怎么样的，放心，他对你绝对有意思。”Vic拍了拍Charles的肩膀以示安慰。  
“我是不是还得说谢谢你？”Charles顺着Vic的话说。  
“不用谢。”Vic大方的摆摆手，“不过你要是不放心可以找Sam过来给你当保镖。”  
“为什么是他？”  
“哦，快到新年了，大家都忙着和另一半在一起，”Vic耸耸肩，“就他一个有时间了。”

Vic走出Charles的公寓并没有下楼，相反，她走到楼上，敲开Erik的房门。  
Erik看到Vic立刻紧张起来，Vic撇撇嘴，原来他看见我还知道紧张啊，Vic想。  
Vic安慰性般拍拍Erik的肩，“不知道你是怎么想的，但我是清白的。”然后转身离开，不带走一片云彩。我只能帮你到这了兄弟，Vic叹了口气无奈的想。

21.  
Charles觉得Erik这几天非常不对劲，一直以来那诡异的被监视感消失，就连出门身后本该在的小尾巴也消失不见了踪影，虽然终于过上了久违的自由生活，但突然这样Charles非常不适应。  
憋了两天，Erik就像是人间蒸发一样，Charles终究还是没忍住给Vic这个知情人打电话。  
Vic十分不耐烦地接起电话，“谁？”  
“.....是我。”  
“啧，大哥，下次能不能换个时间，我这马上还有正事要办呢。”  
“什么正......”Charles刚想问便懂了Vic那所谓的“正事”究竟是什么，“我这也有正事....虽然没你的那么正。”  
电话那头传来细细簌簌的声音，然后Vic的声音才响起，“说吧。”  
“Erik消失了。”Charles沮丧地回答。  
“？消失了？化灰了？”  
“化个屁的灰，他这两天都没出现，怎么办，你确定他对我有意思？”  
“你不相信他？”  
“我相信他，但我不相信他对我有意思。”Charles说完重重叹了口气。  
“放心吧，有点信心。这世上除了复联的男人都能拜倒在你Xavier公子的魅力下。”  
“你这是在安慰我吗？”  
“不听拉倒，”电话那头又传来了女声，过了一会Vic回答，“办正事了，挂了。”然后便匆匆挂电话了。  
Charles无语的看着被挂掉的电话，认命点点头，决定还是相信一下Vic的话，自我安慰着躺进被窝，决定把烦恼留到明天再说。

第二天吵醒Charles的是咣咣的敲门声，Charles想无视他接着睡，结果发现敲门声根本没有停止的意思，只能认命的打着哈欠去开门，“唔......谁啊，这么早......原来是你啊，我的朋友，这么早有什么事吗？”看见门外的Erik，Charles完美的大脑第一次死机，人间蒸发之后又大早上出现，说真的为什么不能中午出现，反正都是睡觉，为什么不能等睡醒再谈呢，Charles脱线的想。  
Erik有些局促地咳嗽一声，点点头，Charles这才回过神来侧身让Erik进屋。  
Charles赶紧到厨房倒了一杯水递给Erik，然后震惊地看着Erik将那杯水一口喝完。  
然后Erik视死如归地开口“我知道这可能有些唐突，但有些事我必须要告诉你.....其实我们的相遇并非偶然，我是Shaw派过来暗杀你的。但后来我发现我无法完成这个任务。在这之前我思考了好久，我发现我很喜欢你，也许称得上是爱......”  
Charles沉默，他原来以为圣诞节说的话太过了，没想到效果意外的不错，看来Vic说的对，我确实应该再相信他一点，Charles想。Charles抑制不住上扬的嘴角，带着调笑的语气开口，“我可没有洗澡后裸奔的习惯，我的朋友。”Erik愣了，他抬头望向那双带着笑意的蓝眸，自己也忍不住笑了起来。

最后Charles将自己策反的计划和过程一五一十的讲给Erik听，Erik听完沉默了一会，最后还是搂住Charles笑着问“所以，你早就知道了？”  
“是啊。”Charles狡黠地笑笑，“为了策反你我可是费了不少心机。”  
Erik挑眉，“是吗？比如？”  
Charles翻身而上，“我觉得这不是现在的重点，Erik。”

22.  
Charles关掉手机闹钟，认命地睁开眼睛，小心翼翼挪开Erik搂住自己腰的手，小心翼翼地起床洗漱。  
打理好自己后Charles才走到床边准备唤醒Erik，Charles摇了摇Erik，但很显然Erik是不想起床的，他抬起一只手把Charles搂到怀里，用还没睡醒的沙哑声音问道，“这么早干什么啊？”  
Charles的脸红了红，但还是装作淡定地拍拍Erik的手臂，“今天要去和Tony他们商量大事呢，快起来。”  
Erik叹了口气，睁开眼睛，“我为什么也要起来？”  
Erik跟着Charles起身，将脑袋搭在Charles的肩膀上，半眯着眼睛，懒懒地开口“这就让我去好吗？这么信任我？”  
Charles伸手揉了揉Erik的脑袋，“你不也是一样吗，Erik？”  
Erik听完笑了笑，决定起床。

走进会议室的时候，Charles感觉空气一瞬间凝固了，平日里没个正经插科打诨的好友们一瞬间严肃起来进入备战状态。Steve直接将Tony掩护在身后，而Tony拍了拍Steve的肩膀示意自己没事。James和Natasha顺手摸向在腰里的枪，Wanda直接拿起武器，总之全员戒备，除了一脸“我就知道你们有一腿”的Vic。  
Charles伸出手，想劝劝进入备战状态的好友们“冷静冷静，事情不是你们想的那样......”  
呆在一旁的Vic拿下Wanda手里的武器，开口替Charles解释道“所以你们果然搞在一起了。”  
所有人听到这句话震惊地望向语出惊人的Vic，复仇者大厦迎来今天的爆炸新闻。

在大家逼问的目光中，Charles一五一十的把实情说出来。复仇者们一言难尽地看着前敌人，毕竟眼前的人突然从令人头疼的敌人变成自己人，谁都无法适应，当然，不包括早就看穿奸情的Vic，Vic还在一旁小声给Wanda讲故事。  
最后还是Tony出来总结，“所以.....”Tony指了指Erik“他反水了？”  
Charles点点头，表示你说的非常对，就是这个意思。

开完战前会议后，Charles便坐在Tony的超级系统Jarvis面前，开始提供场外援助。  
不过由于有Erik这个前内部人员的存在，Charles这个场外援助几乎排不上什么用场。  
Charles顺手拿了Tony的甜甜圈开始吃，屏幕里的Shaw大笑着说“哦，你还真的认为我会一点准备都不做吗，Erik？”  
Charles切到另一个摄像头，看到靠近现场的Vic，便用麦安慰Erik，“没事的，援兵马上就到。”说完Charles又咬了一口甜甜圈。  
在公共频道听到声音的Tony开口，“你是不是吃了我的甜甜圈？”  
“哦，不必在意细节，我的朋友。”  
“不在意个屁，记得再给我买一份顺便再来一份芝士汉堡。”  
“知道了知道了，你的超级系统定完餐了，”Charles边吃甜甜圈边说，“其他人有没有什么想要的赶紧说，超级系统还在点餐，”Charles顿了顿，“Tony Stark请客。”  
“Fuck you，Charles Xavier。”  
“GODIVA巧克力两份谢谢。”Vic率先开口。  
“法国大餐。”Natasha思索了一会开口。  
“和Nat一样。”James懒得思考，决定直接选Natasha要的。  
“我想吃中餐，两份中餐，Vic的份带上。”Wanda也紧随其后。  
“你们......可真是我的好战友啊。”Tony充满讽刺的开口。  
“不客气，Tony。”Natasha大方的回复。  
“......”  
“那Erik，你想吃什么啊？”毫无愧疚感地吃完甜甜圈的Charles开口。  
“我都行。”Erik宠溺地笑笑。  
“......”Charles思考了一会，“两份披萨？”  
“行。”  
“你倒是真不客气，用我的钱请你对象。”Tony十分无奈，果然就知道这个狐狸不会吃一点亏，Tony想。

23.  
Charles幸福地往后一瘫，看向同样悠哉游哉坐在一旁的Erik，“现在都结束了，想干些什么?”  
“旅游？”Erik想想，回答道。  
“那去哪啊？”Charles往旁边一倒，整个人瘫在Erik身上，Erik搂住Charles仔细思考，过了一会才慢悠悠回答：  
“就去法国吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 挽尊时间：  
>  对，这是个查查扮猪吃老虎的故事，查查的心境参考bgm。这个bgm也是我整个文最开始的灵感来源，原本想写个双黑的故事，结果写出来变成了沙雕。  
>  灵魂交流那块，我正好在听涅槃，然后不自觉往那靠了。大概意思也就是，查查温暖了老万孤寂的心（见前篇）但最后选择勇敢踏出那一步的是老万自己，这段感情并不是一个人在付出，两个人都为之付出努力。  
>  至于表白前查查的犹豫是我自己的私设，这样犹豫已经证明这份感情不同于以往，它是特殊的也是重要的，所以在这样重要的感情面前，他犹豫了，迷茫了彷徨了，但还是没有放弃。  
>  剩下没了，忽然发现没啥可以挽尊的（允悲）

**Author's Note:**

> 没错，这是个双黑的故事.....虽然都没咋体现......  
> 因为是老万视角，所以描写也都偏老万，最典型的就是Vic骗婚查查，典型老万想太多吃醋Vic都有红红了，怎么可能去骗婚。  
> 剩下的细节也会在查查视角补全（就是懒得在这打）  
> 开始强行挽尊：  
> Vic和查查大概是那种知心忘年交x，老铁自己和美队约会就会把孩子托付给查查，查查本身也不是那种hin严肃在乎权威那种，所以两个人相处的意外合得来。  
> 老万和emma是我私设。他们是那种最佳损友，虽然平常拌嘴，但真遇到大事又会支持对方。Emma说的那句“好自为之”就是如此，她知道老万的内心，也知道他会去表白去反水，但她当时也被迫有着自己立场，她只能做到知情不报。所以留了句好自为之，一切看老万造化。  
> 接着挽尊灵魂交流.....就是矫情的一逼的比喻（望天），我就搞一下老万关上电脑洗澡。其实是个伏笔，说出来你可能不信，但真的是伏笔。关电脑就是老万直接放弃这个任务，洗澡就是个人观点，我一直觉得洗澡有种断舍离的感觉，这个洗澡也是老万彻底和过去说再见，为反水搞铺垫。  
> 至于老万的我不会为他去死，是我个人喜好。因为老万自己身上也有自己的责任也有自己的立场，所以不可能为了对方送死也不太现实，但是老万可以为查查化身修罗（忽然中二）他可以为了对方杀人这个类似的意思，当然查查也是如此。  
> 最后，Vic大骂ec老变态源自詹老师第一战采访（具体的我忘了），老万假名是百科上的本名（有..乱）其实也埋了个查查一直知道老万是谁的伏笔，在老万坦白之前查查从未叫过老万名字，但坦白之后一直用名字称呼（强行挽尊）  
> 老万反水想法可以从bgm看出来（强行扣题）就是那种不想要那些有的没的，只是想简简单单的和查查在一起


End file.
